Czkawka Haddock
|pierwsze pojawienie = ''Jak wytresować smoka}} Czkawka (ang. Hiccup) — główny bohater filmów Jak wytresować smoka i Jak wytresować smoka 2 oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest synem Stoicka Ważkiego oraz Valki. Jego smokiem jest Nocna Furia o imieniu Szczerbatek. Po śmierci swojego ojca przejął tytuł wodza Wandali. Jego życiową partnerką jest Astrid Hofferson. Wygląd Czkawka to średniego wzrostu chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest niewielka blizna na brodzie, uczyniona jeszcze we wczesnym dzieciństwie przez Chmuroskoka. Nosi zieloną koszulkę z długim rękawem, brązowe spodnie oraz brązową kamizelkę, podobną jak jego ojca. Na nogach nosi futrzane kozaki. Po walce z ogromnym smokiem zamiast jednej nogi (lewej) ma metalową protezę wykonaną przez jego przyjaciela Pyskacza, który również wykonał lewą dolną część ogona Szczerbatka. Na głowie rzadko spoczywa hełm z dwoma wygiętymi rogami podarowany przez ojca, który jest być połową napierśnika jego matki. Drugą połowę nosi Stoick. Czkawka nie przypomina przeciętnego, silnego wikinga. Jest wyśmiewany przez swoich rówieśników, uczniów smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura, wikingom potrzebna jest siła i odwaga, by zabijać smoki nawiedzające wyspę i porywające im zwierzęta. Czkawka jednak jest za słaby, by walczyć z bestiami, a ponadto nie ma serca, by zabić pierwszego złapanego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię. thumbW drugiej części filmu można zauważyć, że znacznie się zmienił. Jest nie tylko wyższy i silniejszy, ale też przystojniejszy. Ma ciemniejsze włosy, nieco krótsze i pozbawione rudawego zabarwienia, a z prawej strony nosi dwa malutkie warkoczyki, zrobione przez Astrid. Jego twarz jest bardziej proporcjonalna, nos nie wydaje się teraz być większy od reszty, pojawia się również wyraźny zarost. Ubiera się w specjalny strój do latania, który sam zbudował. W skórzanym, dwuwarstwowym pancerzu ukryty jest ster przypominający żagiel, natomiast "skrzydła" chowane są w nogawkach spodni. Na prawym ramieniu znajduje się symbol widniejący również na ogonie Szczerbatka, natomiast na sprzączce na piersi jest tzw. krzyż Berk. Ubiór ten w zasadzie bardziej pozwala szybować niż latać, ale jest również bardzo funkcjonalny, praktyczny i z pewnością wygodny. Pełno w nim ukrytych kieszonek i skrytek, jak choćby poręczne miejsce na nóż na prawym śródręczu, czy notes z czystymi kartkami na lewym. Dodatkowo, czasami nosi zabudowany hełm, przypominający kask motocyklisty, przydatny zwłaszcza podczas lotów na Szczerbatku z dużą prędkością. Strój świadczy o tym, że również jego charakter uległ zmianie: twardy, skórzany pancerz zastąpił mięciutką, futrzaną kamizelkę, co pokazuje, że chłopak zmężniał, jest w nim więcej siły i drapieżności. Kilka warstw może natomiast sugerować, że wciąż jest wrażliwy, jednak stara się to ukrywać i nie dopuścić, by wróg to wykorzystał. Spod stroju wystaje również w niektórych miejscach materiał zielonej tuniki bądź koszuli, który jest poniekąd łącznikiem z jego poprzednim stylem ubioru. Charakter Czkawka, w przeciwieństwie do niemal wszystkich wikingów, jest osobą bardzo delikatną, słabą i wrażliwą. Jest też uparty - kiedy coś postanowi, trudno będzie go do tego zniechęcić. Czkawka jest pierwszym wikingiem, który nie zabił smoka, lecz także pierwszym, który zamiast tego wytresował go i nauczył się ujeżdżać. Dzięki połączonej sile swojego sprytu i zdolności smoka Szczerbatka udało im się pokonać ogromną bestię, zagrażającą wikingom - Czerwoną Śmierć. Po wydarzeniach z filmu Czkawka ponad wszystko usiłuje utrzymać delikatne przymierze ludzi i smoków. W porównaniu do pierwszej części, w dwójce jego charakter uległ zupełnej zmianie. Choć wciąż wydaje się słaby, to wcale taki nie jest. Pozostał jednak uparty i zdecydowany, a także nieco lekkomyślny. Ma w sobie jednak więcej pewności siebie, co widać przede wszystkim w relacjach z Astrid. Jeszcze lepiej wykorzystuje swoją pomysłowość i zdolności manualne, sam zbudował swoją nogę, strój i miecz, oraz prawdopodobnie pomógł przebudować i ulepszyć kuźnię, a także wraz z Pyskaczem wyrabia wręcz luksusowe siodła. Do tego w wolnych chwilach sporządza mapę świata. Jako jedyny nie wierzy, że będzie umiał być dobrym wodzem. Zdolności *'Zaklinacz smoków:' Czkawka jest pierwszym wikingiem na Berk, który stawił czoła silnemu stereotypowi na temat smoków, które postrzegane były jako okrutne bestie, które należy bezwzględnie wytępić. Dzięki swojemu wrażliwemu i ciekawskiemu charakterowi Czkawka odkrył prawdziwe oblicze smoków, które - gdy nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo - okazały się wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i pomocnikami. Od tej pory Czkawka jest głównym treserem smoków swojego klanu, jako jedyny potrafi poskromić i poznać tajemnice każdego gatunku, nawet nowego. Został głównym treserem z Smoczej Akademii, która służyła poznawaniu nowych gatunków, nauczania sztuczek już poznanych i wytresowanych, a także uczenia tresury innych Wikingów. *'Rzemiosło:' przez pierwszych 14 lat swojego życia Czkawka pracował w kuźni Pyskacza. Dzięki temu zdobył dość duże doświadczenie w rzemiośle - potrafi naprawiać bronie i inne przedmioty, a także samemu je budować - samodzielnie stworzył m.in. pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka oraz jego siodło, prawdopodobnie także ulepszył ogon i siodło, których używa w drugiej części filmu. *'Inteligencja:' Czkawka jest nietypowym przedstawicielem plemienia wikingów. Ludzie ci do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii od wieków używali siły fizycznej, podczas gdy Czkawka, nie obdarzony od losu tężyzną, zawsze myśli strategicznie. *'Rysowanie:' obserwując zestrzelonego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię, sporządza jej rysunki w swoim notatniku. Były one z początku bardzo ogólne, jednak realistyczne. W połączeniu z umiejętnościami rzemieślniczymi rysunki pomogły mu stworzyć także wiele przydatnych przedmiotów, między innymi ogon Szczerbatka czy siodło. Świetnie rysuje również mapy. W Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Czkawka posiada sporządzoną przez siebie niezwykle szczegółową mapę Berk i smoków zamieszkujących jej okolice. *'Naśladowanie odgłosów:' Czkawka potrafi naśladować ryk Szczerbatka, którego używa przede wszystkim do przywoływania smoka. *'Celność:' choć rzadko miał okazję walczyć ze smokami, gdy podjął próbę zestrzelenia Nocnej Furii na tle nocnego nieba, okazała się ona skuteczna. Smok został zwalony na ziemię już za pierwszym strzałem. Historia Przeszłość thumb|158px|Czkawka jako niemowlęCzkawka urodził się w wiosce Berk jako syn Stoicka Ważkiego i Valki. Podczas jednego ze smoczych ataków na wioskę Berk do domu Czkawki wdarł się dziki wówczas Chmuroskok, który zamiast zaatakować niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić. Valka, mimo swojego pokojowego nastawienia do smoków, obawiała się o życie małego Czkawki i od tyłu zakradła się do smoka, który usłyszał ją i odwrócił się, jednak nie zaatakował. Wówczas uczynił Czkawce niewielką bliznę na brodzie. Nagle do domu wdarł się Stoick, który w obronie swojej rodziny przegnał smoka. Wściekłe zwierzę porwało Valkę, a przez kolejne dwadzieścia lat Czkawka wychowywał się bez matki. Stoick od urodzenia uważał Czkawkę za innego od pozostałych, nienadającego się na wikinga chłopca, podobnie jak jego matka i pozostali mieszkańcy Berk. Mimo to pokładał w nim wielkie nadzieje. Wódz posyłał Czkawkę od najmłodszych lat do kuźni swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Pyskacza Gbura, gdzie chłopiec był jego pomocnikiem i czeladnikiem. W odcinku ''Skręćkarcze Bagna okazało się, że gdy Czkawka miał kilka lat, zabrał ze sobą na ryby jedyną pozostałość po matce - zabawkę. Chłopiec wyrzucił ją do wody, gdyż strasznie się jej bał. ''Jak wytresować smoka Podczas ataku na wioskę Berk Czkawka bardzo chce brać udział w polowaniu na smoki krążące nad wyspą. Wszyscy dookoła jednak każą mu zostać w kuźni Pyskacza Gbura, którego jest czeladnikiem i pomocnikiem, ponieważ jest zbyt słaby, by brać udział w walce. Czkawka chce jednak za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że także ma w sobie siłę i odwagę, i kiedy Pyskacz opuszcza kuźnię, Czkawka wymyka się z wyrzutnią na pobliski klif. Jego celem jest smok o nazwie Nocna Furia, którego jeszcze nikt w historii Wikingów nie złapał i nie zabił. Czkawka postanowił być pierwszy. Kiedy zauważa Nocną Furię przelatującą na niebie, oddaje strzał. Chwilę później widzi cień spadający w oddali, w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Szczęśliwy Czkawka odwraca się i widzi Koszmara Ponocnika stojącego za jego plecami. Ucieka. Jego krzyk słyszy jego ojciec, wódz klanu, Stoick Wielki. Nie wierzy słowu syna i każe wracać mu do domu. Chłopak po drodze żali się Pyskaczowi, że nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków i że bardzo stara się, by stać się takim samym Wikingiem jak wszyscy dookoła. Kiedy przyjaciel odchodzi, Czkawka wymyka się z domu i udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by znaleźć zgubę. thumb|Czkawka uwalnia SzczerbatkaKiedy odnajduje rannego smoka, chce go zabić i zanieść jego serce do swojego ojca, by w końcu mu uwierzył. Nie potrafi jednak zdobyć się na uśmiercenie bestii i wypuszcza ją na wolność. Nie wie jednak, że w wyniku upadku smok stracił część ogona i nie może bez niej latać. Gdy wraca do domu, okazuje się, że ojciec chce wysłać syna na smocze szkolenie, prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Dzięki temu mógł nauczyć się walki ze smokami i uśmiercania bestii. Czkawka sprzeciwia się, jednak ostatecznie zgadza na uczestniczenie w zajęciach. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka jest wyśmiewany przez innych rekrutów: Astrid, bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę oraz Sączysmarka. Zdaje się go rozumieć jedynie Śledzik, gruby, śmieszny chłopak, uznany za dziwaka ze względu na swoją wyuczoną podręcznikową wiedzę na temat smoków. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim przyszło walczyć Czkawce, był Gronkiel - o mało nie został przez smoka spopielony. Pyskacz mówi mu, że smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby zabić Wikinga. Pamiętając o przestrodze, Czkawka ponownie udaje się na poszukiwania złapanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. Znajduje ją w Kruczym Urwisku. Ponieważ jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który widział na oczy tego smoka, sporządza jego rysunek. Wtedy odkrywa, dlaczego smok mimo wysiłków nie może wzbić się do lotu. thumb|left|Czkawka czyta [[Smoczy Podręcznik|smoczy podręcznik]]Wieczorem, po wspólnej kolacji, Pyskacz udziela dalszych wskazówek na temat zabijania smoków. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają salę, Czkawka otwiera smoczy podręcznik i szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. W książce nie ma jednak nic oprócz przestrogi, że jedyną szansą w starciu ze smokiem jest schowanie się. Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Czkawka w tym czasie wypytuje Pyskacza o więcej informacji na temat Nocnej Furii, jednak nic od niego nie wyciąga. Po raz trzeci udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by oswoić bestię. Bierze ze sobą tarczę, rybę oraz sztylet, by się bronić. Smok podchodzi do niego, czując rybę. Warczy, kiedy zauważa sztylet u boku Czkawki i chłopak wrzuca go do wody. Tym samym zdobywa zaufanie smoka, który bierze rybę, a następnie częstuje go jej kawałkiem. Chłopak i smok bawią się ze sobą, aż w końcu zwierzę pozwala się dotknąć. Dręczony wyrzutami sumienia, Czkawka postanawia wykonać protezę płetwy ogona smoka, którego ochrzcił imieniem Szczerbatek. Kiedy ogon jest gotowy, odnajduje smoka i zajmuje jego uwagę koszem pełnym ryb, sam zaś mocuje protezę. Zaniepokojony smok, czując obecność Czkawki z tyłu, zrywa się do lotu. W tym czasie chłopak testuje ogon, który okazuje się być skuteczny. thumb|Czkawka podczas szkolenia z ZębirogiemPodczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Czkawka odstrasza smoka za pomocą węgorza, którego, jak się dowiedział dzięki Szczerbatkowi, smoki nie znoszą. Zaskoczeni rekruci i Pyskacz zaczynają mieć do niego szacunek. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zgłębia tajemnice smoków - co lubią jeść, czego nie znoszą, jakie lubią zabawy i gdzie kochają być drapane. Zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystuje na szkoleniu, dogadzając smokom zamiast walki z nimi. Wszyscy dookoła są zaskoczeni, a niektórzy zaniepokojeni zachowaniem chłopaka. Wkrótce tajemnica Czkawki zostaje odkryta przez Astrid - śledząc Czkawkę, dociera do zatoczki, w której śpi Szczerbatek. Wściekły smok porywa Astrid na wspólny lot z Czkawką. Wkrótce, w powietrzu napotykają stado smoków lecących w stronę ogromnego wulkanu. Czkawka odkrywa wówczas tajemnicę smoków - miejsce, którego Wikingowie szukali od wielu pokoleń - Smocze Leże. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka prosi Astrid, by nikomu nie zdradziła ich tajemnicy. thumb|left|Czkawka z Koszmarem PonocnikiemNastępnego dnia odbywa się ostatni etap szkolenia Czkawki - musi zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas postanawia pokazać wszystkim obecnym Wikingom, że smoki można tresować. Kiedy zauważa to Stoick, przerywa walkę, a rozwścieczony Ponocnik usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Chłopaka ratuje Szczerbatek, który przylatuje i odpędza Ponocnika. Zostaje z Czkawką i zostaje złapany przez Wikingów. Wściekły Stoick zarzuca Czkawce zdradę i oszustwo. Wyrzeka się syna. Załamany Czkawka patrzy, jak Wikingowie odpływają na swoich statkach w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża - tym razem, posługując się zniewolonym Szczerbatkiem. Postanawia dotrzeć na wyspę z pomocą Ponocnika, Zębiroga, Zębacza i Gronkiela uwięzionych na Smoczej Arenie. Uczy swoich kolegów, jak zdobyć zaufanie smoka, a następnie go dosiąść. thumb|[[Proteza Czkawki| proteza]]W finałowej walce Czkawka uwalnia swojego smoka z płonącego statku i razem zrywają się do lotu, aby zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Szczerbatek strzela kulą plazmy prosto w paszczę ogromnej bestii, a ta eksploduje. W wyniku wybuchu Czkawka traci jedną stopę. Kiedy odzyskuje świadomość, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów. Kiedy Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny, wytresowali oni smoki mieszkające na Berk. Gift of the Night Fury thumb|left|Czkawka daje Szczerbatkowi nowy ogonCzkawka wraz z pozostałymi wikingami szykują się do obchodów corocznego święta - Święto Snoggletoga. O poranku razem z Szczerbatkiem odbywają podniebny lot. Kiedy wracają do wioski, okazuje się, że wszystkie smoki uciekły (ponieważ rozpoczął się u nich sezon godowy). Czkawka żałuje, że Szczerbatek, ze względu na swój stan, nie może odlecieć, i następnego dnia, w prezencie robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym Szczerbatek mógłby sam sterować. Smok ucieka. Czkawka jest smutny po odejściu smoka i nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Wkrótce odkrywa uwięzioną Sztukamięs, która zabiera go na Smoczą Wyspę, dokąd uciekły wszystkie smoki. Nie ma tam jednak Szczerbatka. Chłopak odkrywa jednak mnóstwo piskląt i postanawia zabrać wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk. Po powrocie do domu znów zostaje ogłoszony bohaterem, jako ten, który przywrócił do wioski smoki. Nadal jest jednak smutny, ponieważ wciąż nie odzyskał swojego przyjaciela. Astrid pociesza go i całuje. Po chwili w Twierdzy pojawia się Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele wpadają sobie w ramiona. Następnego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka chce udać się na lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że smok nie chce już nigdy więcej latać na nowym, automatycznym ogonie i chce latać razem z Czkawką na starym. Czkawkę wzrusza ten gest. Przyjaciele odbywają wspólny lot. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon thumb|Czkawka i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu [[Gnatochrupa]]W domu Pyskacza wybucha pożar, przez co w wiosce panuje straszliwy ruch - wikingowie z pomocą smoków próbują ugasić ogień. Mężczyzna ma podejrzenia co do sprawcy ataku. Czkawka, zaciekawiony, pyta, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o legendarnym Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Wikingowie nie wierzą jednak w jego opowiadania, a załamany Pyskacz chce udowodnić wszystkim, że smok istnieje. Po incydencie Czkawka i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu smoka. Chłopak nie odgrywa jednak znaczącej roli. Book of Dragons thumb|left|Czkawka, Astrid i ŚledzikW tej krótkometrażówce Czkawka pełni rolę przewodnika. Omawia Smoczy Podręcznik, najpierw ogólnie, potem niektóre z gatunków, czyli Wandersmoka, Nocną Furię oraz komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Pod koniec filmiku Czkawka mówi, że musi koniecznie uzupełnić informacje o Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie pojawia się obok niego Szczerbatek i razem udają się na wspólny lot. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu, Czkawka jest głównym smoczym treserem, założycielem i właścicielem Smoczej Akademii, zajmującej się tresowaniem oraz poznawaniem nowych gatunków smoków. Musi również zmierzyć się z wrogami swojego klanu, m.in. z Dagurem Szalonym oraz Albrechtem Perfidnym, jak również z wieloma dzikimi, niezdolnymi do wytresowania smokami. [[Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)|''Jak wytresować smoka 2]] W drugiej części filmu Czkawka i Szczerbatek zwiedzają świat, odkrywając nowe lądy oraz gatunki smoków. thumb|Czkawka przedrzeźnia SzczerbatkaCzkawka ucieka ze Szczerbatkiem z wioski Berk, ponieważ rano jego ojciec wezwał go na poważną rozmowę, podczas której uświadomił synowi jego dziedzictwo tytułu wodza klanu. Nie chcąc więcej poruszać tego tematu, dwaj przyjaciele odbywają podniebną podróż, w wyniku której odkrywają Swędzipachę. Jakiś czas później dołącza do nich Astrid, która zwyciężyła Smocze Wyścigi i wyruszyła na poszukiwania nieobecnego przez cały dzień partnera. Czkawka wyznaje jej, iż nie jest gotów przejąć tytuł wodza, a ponadto wciąż nie ma pewności odnośnie swojej przeszłości i korzeni. Nagle chłopak zauważa dym w oddali i natychmiast wskakuje na swojego smoka, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Czkawka, Astrid i ich smoki trafiają do zniszczonego i pokrytgo lodem fortu, w którym spotykają smoczego łowcę o imieniu Eret. Mężczyzna oskarża ich o nasłanie olbrzymiego Oszołomostracha i spowodowanie spustoszenia, Czkawka wyciąga od niego informację o łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdoniu, który pragnie zaciągnąć wszystkie stworzenia do swojej armii, by zawładnąć światem. Przerażony, lecz jednocześnie zaciekawiony Czkawka wraca na Berk i zdaje relację ze swojego odkrycia ojcu. Przerażony Stoick opowiada synowi historię Krwawdonia i stanowczo zakazuje któremukolwiek z wikingów lub smoków opuścić wioski. Czkawka pragnie porozmawiać z Drago i łamie zakaz, uciekając na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. W ślad za nim leci Astrid. thumb|left|Ze Szczerbatkiem w Smoczym SanktuariumDocierają na statek Ereta, gdzie Czkawka oddaje mężczyźnie swój miecz i pozostawia przy nim smoka, po czym radzi to samo zrobić Astrid i oboje ukrywają się pod pokładem. Wojownicy bawią się Piekłem i powodują eksplozję. Szczerbatek bawi się pyłkiem, a w tym czasie Wichura przynosi wciąż odrzucany przez Ereta miecz. Czkawka pragnie w ten sposób okazać łowcom przyjazną naturę smoków. Na ratunek przybywają mu pozostali jeźdźcy oraz sam ojciec, który usiłuje przekonać go do powrotu do domu. Czkawka jednak upiera się i w końcu dostaje pozwolenie na dalsze poszukiwania Krwawdonia. Lecąc ponad chmurami, Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostają zaskoczeni przez tajemniczego, zamaskowanego jeźdźca dosiadającego wielkiego smoka. Przyjaciół rozdziela stadko smoków, które porywa Czkawkę, zaś Szczerbatka posyła na ocean. Chłopak trafia do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie okazuje się, że tajemniczym jeźdźcem jest zaginiona dwadzieścia lat temu jego matka, Valka, która rozpoznaje syna dzięki bliźnie na jego brodzie. Kobieta ujawnia im Smocze Sanktuarium w swojej całej okazałości. Czkawka jest zachwycony, widząc setki kolorowych stworzeń lecących w powietrzu lub biegających po ziemi, a także ogromnego Oszołomostracha, który wybudował lodową grotę, by obronić smoki przed ręką Drago Krwawdonia. Wielka bestia od razu polubiła chłopaka i zionęła w jego stronę lodowym oddechem. thumbCzkawka i Valka odbywają wspólny lot na grzbietach swoich smoków oraz w towarzystwie dziesiątek innych. Chłopak chwali się matce swoim kostiumem do latania, jednak nie udaje mu się gładko wylądować i wpada w zaspę. Zachwycona Valka podziwia jego kostium, po czym spogląda synowi głęboko w oczy, czując ponowne nawiązanie między nimi nici porozumienia. Valka obiecuje Czkawce, że nauczy go wszystkich smoczych sekretów, które sama odkrywała przez dwadzieścia lat. Dla przykładu ujawnia zdolność Szczerbatka do rozkładania swoich kolców na grzbiecie. Podczas obrony chce porozmawiać z Drago, by przekonać do przyjaźni ze smokami, jednak mężczyzna wyśmiewa go i tłumaczy, iż chce się zemścić za liczne krzywdy wyrządzone mu przez smoki. Po wezwaniu Oszołomostracha przez Drago, smok swoim rykiem zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie walczące stworzenia. Szczerbatek staje się agresywny i za rozkazem Drago chce skrzywdzić i prawdopodobnie zabić Czkawkę. Zanim strzela w jego stronę, na ratunek synowi rzuca się Stoick, który trafiony ogniem, ginie na miejscu. Zrozpaczony Czkawka nie chce pogodzić się ze śmiercią ojca. Przegania Szczerbatka, który ocknął się z hipnozy i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Czkawka, wspólnie z Valką, Astrid, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Pyskaczem oraz Eretem urządza swojemu ojcu pogrzeb. Po pożegnaniu się z nim odwraca się do przyjaciół i wyraża gotowość do walki w obronie swojego ludu, by nie zawieść ojca. thumb|left|Powrót do wioski na [[Szponiakach]]Ponieważ jeźdźcy pozbawieni są swoich wierzchowców, Czkawka wpada na pomysł, by dosiąść Szponiaki, jedyne smoki, które nie uległy rykowi Oszołomostracha. Powróciwszy na Berk, przerażony Czkawka zauważa, iż wszystkie smoki mieszkające na wyspie zostały przywołane przez bestię Drago, zaś sam mężczyzna dosiada Szczerbatka. Zdesperowany Czkawka wierzy w prawdziwą potęgę przyjaźni między nim a jego smokiem i powoli przemawia do Szczerbatka, pragnąc, by ten powrócił do niego. W końcu udaje się to i chłopak dosiada Szczerbatka, by ostatecznie stawić czoła Oszołomostrachowi. Na wszelki wypadek zawiązuje Szczerbatkowi oczy i zatyka uszy, by ten nie usłyszał ryku, a tym samym ponownie nie stracił nad sobą kontroli. Alfa zieje w ich stronę lodem i tym samym więzi w lodowcu. Kiedy wszyscy sądzą, że dziedzic Stoicka właśnie zginął, lodowiec eksploduje pod wpływem potężnego strzału Szczerbatka. Nocnej Furii udaje się przywołać do współpracy smoki z Berk, tym samym stając się alfą. Wspólnymi siłami zmuszają Oszołomostracha do poddania się. Smok wycofuje się i nurkuje do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Czkawka i jego smok znów zostają ogłoszeni bohaterami. Gothi przywołuje Czkawkę do siebie i rysuje mu na czole znak, oficjalnie mianując go nowym wodzem klanu. Pod koniec historii wszyscy przyjaciele biorą udział w kolejnych Smoczych Wyścigach. Relacje Astrid Hofferson Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię, i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrany, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka w policzek i ucieka. thumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta Snoggletoga, wszystkie smoki uciekają z Berk. Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna przedrzeźniać Czkawkę. Ich relacja nie została znacząco rozwinięta w serialu, choć za wyjątek można uznać odc. 12, w którym chłopak specjalnie przegrał wyścig z Sączysmarkiem, za co dostał później całusa od Astrid, według której fantastycznie umiał przegrywać, ale był marnym zwycięzcą. Przez cały czas wyraźnie jednak widać, że dziewczyna bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem, wspiera go i pomaga realizować nawet te najbardziej szalone pomysły, choć nie bez oporów. thumb|Czkawka z AstridW Jak wytresować smoka 2 oficjalnie są już parą i jest to na tyle poważna relacja, że Stoick nazywa dziewczynę "swoją przyszłą synową". W dalszym ciągu jest ona dla Czkawki dużym wsparciem, wysłuchuje jego narzekań na ojca i obaw związanym ze zbliżającą się koniecznością przejęcia jego obowiązków wodza, po czym jak zwykle przytula go i całuje. Widać, że nie lubi, kiedy naraża się sam, zawsze stara się być przy nim. Gdy chłopak całuje ją na pożegnanie w policzek i ucieka znaleźć Drago, ona bez wahania podąża za nim. Ma jednak respekt przed wodzem, gdyż nie leci, kiedy Stoick wyraźnie jej tego zakazuje. Pod koniec filmu śmieje się, że przez cały czas miała rację co do Czkawki i drażni go rozkładając mu ster w kostiumie (zamiast uderzać). W odpowiedzi chłopak przyciąga ją do siebie i mocno całuje w usta, jest to zarazem pierwszy pocałunek zainicjowany przez Czkawkę. Szczerbatek Głęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka schwytał Nocną Furię w locie, z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Później jednak okazuje się, że chłopak nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - ocalić niewinne zwierzę czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. thumb|Czkawka przytula SzczerbatkaZałamany, że po raz kolejny miał szansę udowodnić swoją siłę i jej nie wykorzystał, wędruje po lesie pozbawiony nadziei, że jeszcze znajdzie smoka. W pewnym momencie zauważa Nocną Furię, która nie może wydostać się z zatoczki, ponieważ brakuje jej części ogona. Następnym razem chłopak zdobywa zaufanie bestii, przynosząc jej rybę i bawiąc się z nią. Czkawka buduje swojemu smokowi (którego nazwał Szczerbatek) ogon, by mógł latać. Jednak nie bez jeźdźca. Czkawka uczy się ujeżdżać smoka. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Podczas ostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia Czkawka chce pokazać wszystkim Wikingom, że smoki można tresować i usiłuje uspokoić Koszmara Ponocnika. Jednak popełnił wielki błąd, a rozwścieczony smok go zaatakował. Z pomocą nadleciał mu Szczerbatek, jednocześnie ujawniając się wszystkim Wikingom. Osłonił Czkawkę własnym ciałem i nie dał się schwytać.Kiedy pojmano Szczerbatka i zmuszono do wskazania drogi do Smoczego Leża, Czkawka musiał dostać się na wyspę i ocalić przyjaciela, ale wiedział, że tylko smok zna drogę, a więc ujawnił swój plan, żeby dosiąść smoki i na nich tam polecieć. Po kilku chwilach wszyscy siedzieli już na smokach (Mieczyk i Szpadka na Zębirogu, Sączysmark na Ponocniku, Śledzik na Gronkielu, a Astrid na Śmiertniku, a Czkawka, ponieważ jego smok został "porwany", leciał z Astrid na Śmiertniku) oraz polecieli na Smoczą Wyspę, żeby ocalić Szczerbatka, swojego ojca oraz wikingów i zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny i spada prosto w ogień, Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżyli. W serialu przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi jest wielokrotnie podkreślana, chłopak ufa smokowi na tyle, że jest w stanie swobodnie zeskoczyć z jego grzbietu i czekać na złapanie. Wie, że zawsze może na nim polegać i stara się okazywać to samo. W odcinku Co kryją smoki? pokazuje, że jest w stanie poświęcić życie dla smoka i pomoże mu w każdej chwili, nawet pomimo jego wyraźnej niechęci. Podobnie jest w odcinku Efekt węgorza, gdzie chory i przerażony Szczerbatek nie rozpoznaje swojego pana i usiłuje z nim walczyć. Chłopak jednak nie poddaje się i w końcu go chwyta, a następnie leczy. Natomiast w drugiej części filmu podkreślone jest to, że bardzo dobrze się znają. Szczerbatek ma skłonności do obrażania się na swojego pana, a nawet odgrywania się na nim, np. poprzez rzucanie kamieniem, czy przewracanie. Obaj uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas. Ich wielka przyjaźń, a wręcz braterska miłość wyzwala później Szczerbatka spod wpływu Oszołomostracha i pomaga przyjaciołom pokonać Drago. Stoick Ważki Czkawka jest synem wodza klanu. Ze względu na swoją niezdarność oraz drobną budowę ciała, ojciec niechętnie przyznaje się do Czkawki, twierdząc, że wadzi to na jego dobrej opinii potężnego, niepokonanego wodza Wikingów. Kiedy chłopak tresuje Nocną Furię Szczerbatka, Stoick, pełen bólu i złości, wyrzeka się syna, gdyż według niego ten złamał tradycję, zaprzyjaźniając się z wrogiem. Kiedy zaś Czkawka ratuje armię Wikingów przed ogromnym potworem, jednocześnie osiągając pokój ze wszystkimi smokami, Stoick staje się dumnym ojcem i przeprasza syna za swoje błędy. W serialu widzimy, jak bardzo martwi się o Czkawkę, momentami staje się wręcz nadopiekuńczy. Gdy Albrecht porywa go i więzi w lochu, natychmiast leci mu na pomoc. Jednocześnie czasami staje się zbyt opiekuńczy, np. w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać, zakazuje latania na smokach, z obawy, aby Czkawka ponownie się nie dostał do niewoli. Często też doradza mu w rozmaitych sprawach związanych z Akademią. Pokłada w synu ogromne nadzieje, a choć ten czuje, że nie jest w stanie im sprostać, przekonuje się potem, że racji nie miał. W drugiej części filmu widać, jak bardzo Czkawka podziwiał ojca pomimo ich trudnej relacji. Jego obawy wynikały przede wszystkim ze świadomości, że nigdy nie zdoła dorównać ojcu, ani tym bardziej go zastąpić. Stoick jednak jest pewien, że jego syn będzie wspaniałym wodzem. Valka Czkawka stracił matkę nie mając nawet roku, więc praktycznie w ogóle jej nie pamiętał. Kiedy spotyka ją już jako 20-letni mężczyzna, jest w ogromnym szoku. Na Berk wszyscy byli przekonani, że kobieta nie żyje, a tymczasem okazało się, że ona żyła wśród smoków. Zdecydowała się pozostać, uznając, że synowi będzie bez niej lepiej. Nie umiała zabić Chmuroskoka, kiedy zniszczył dom, zamiast tego zobaczyła, że on wcale nie chce skrzywdzić jej dziecka, co było dowodem na to, że smoki nie są bezmyślnymi, krwiożerczymi bestiami, tylko bardzo inteligentnymi istotami. Świadoma błędu, jaki popełniła pozostawiając syna na 20 lat, prosi go o drugą szansę. Pokazuje mu wszystkie tajniki smoków, przekazuje całą wiedzę, jaką o nich zdobyła. Na koniec obiecuje wrócić na Berk. Widać wyraźnie, że obojgu brakowało siebie nawzajem. Valka, podobnie jak Stoick, jest bardzo dumna z syna, choć ciężko jej uwierzyć, że dokonał czegoś, co jej się nie udało: pogodził ludzi i smoki. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował jako czeladnik w kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresowaniem tych zwierząt. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy. Sączysmark Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. W grach ''Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies Czkawka pojawia się na samym początku gry ''Wild Skies, podczas wprowadzenia do gry i pierwszej, próbnej przejażdżki na Szczerbatku. Daje wskazówki dotyczące ujeżdżania smoków oraz przechodzenia mini gier, a także nawigacji w grze. ''School of Dragons W angielskim multiplayer Czkawka jest jedną z wielu postaci, które rozdają misje i zadania oraz dają wskazówki dotyczące gry. Zawsze towarzyszy mu smok Szczerbatek. Można znaleźć go w trzech miejscach: *W miejscu Berk na pomoście obok statku płynącego do szkoły (tylko na początku gry), a także niedaleko Twierdzy, naprzeciw swojego domu; *W miejscu School obok wieży Flight Club. How to Train Your Dragon W grze wideo Czkawka jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci do wyboru (drugą jest Astrid). How to Train Your Dragon 2 W grze Czkawka jest jednym z pięciu głównych postaci do wyboru (cała reszta to bliźniaki, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Astrid). Rise of Berk Czkawka pojawia się w grze jako jedna z postaci rozdających misję. Występuje tam jako 20-latek i zmaga się z problemami poruszanymi zarówno w serialu (jak np. konflikty z Pleśniakiem), jak również z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 (odnalezienie swojej matki, nauka bycia wodzem). Prócz tego, wspominany jest w powiadomieniach, kiedy Szczerbatek wraca z eksploracji (chociaż informacje mówią o parze przyjaciół, siodło smoka jest zawsze puste). Ciekawostki *Czkawka jest oburęczny, jednak częściej używa lewej ręki. *W pierwotnym projekcie Czkawka miał hełm. *W książce, on i Sączysmark są kuzynami. W filmie i serialu nie ma o tym mowy. *Kiedy Czkawka był mały, bardzo bał się smoków. *Jest nazywany pogromcą smoków. *Dagur znęcał się nad nim, kiedy byli dziećmi. *W odcinku Noc i wrzask ''Dagur nazwał go bratem. * W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka Czkawka powiedział, że nie lubi węgorzy. * Sądząc po wypowiedzi Valki, Czkawka jest wcześniakiem. * W Jak Wytresować Smoka Czkawka mówi że ma dziwne imię żeby odstraszało złe moce, a w serialu twierdzi że imię Czkawka nadaje się najsłabszemu w stadzie. Zobacz też en::Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III es::Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Rise of Berk